


This is Why I Fell in Love With You

by pastelheart



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 3 reasons Otabek realizes he loves yuri plisetsky and 1 time he admits it, Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Fluff, M/M, Minor Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, antis begone, because I was too lazy to write a 5 + 1, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelheart/pseuds/pastelheart
Summary: Three reasons Otabek realizes he loves Yuri and one time he admits it.





	This is Why I Fell in Love With You

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo people! I live! ( And I'm sorry I haven't updated my other fic :/ ) 
> 
> But anyways this is a thing I wrote for the bae, @deathanddestruction, on my anime blog freckle-protection-squad.tumblr.com. 
> 
> Feel free to hit me up with prompts of any of the anime I have listed on my blog. And thanks for reading!!

1\. Cat

Yuri woke up to big warm hands combing through his long blonde hair. He purred a little and rubbed into Otabek’s fingers. “Good morning Yura”. “Shh h, don’t stop… feels good~”. After that, Yuri tuned to curl into Otabek’s chest and Otabek obediently put his other arm around his bf. Even though Yuri was now taller than Otabek since he is 20, he still enjoys being little spoon. Otabek ~~the dork~~ can do nothing but comply, not that he wouldn’t anyway, he loves this boy and has been for the last 5 years. However, when his Yura wants to climb on random furniture, just lay on top of him while he is doing work, and do other stupid things cats do, he gets worried and confused. Like is his boyfriend secretly a few cats in a trench coat? I mean the angels are contently giving him cat ears and cat plushies ~~though Otabek secretly thinks is cute~~. Who knows?

2\. Ballerina

Now that they are both retired, Yuri has to keep himself busy somehow… That way is being a ballet teacher. At first he didn’t think he would want to because he has little patience and not a fan of children. Then he was talked into it (read as Otabek told him if he did it they would get another cat) and then fell in love with it anyway. He often wears his long hair in a bun a lot because of it and it looks really cute (even if Otabek has to do it every morning for Yuri). It mostly reminds Otabek of when they first met, so many years ago. Once for their anniversary, they even attended a couple’s ballet class because they could (it was awful but fun and they were like “undercover” so the teacher was like??? y’all are naturals).

3\. Music

After retiring from skating, Otabek continues to DJ for quite some time. This is really because Yuri has been wanting to go to one of his shows since Barcelona. However, Otabek doesn’t let him until he is legally allowed to, because he is pure and good. Once Yuri is allowed into the clubs Otabek plays in, he is in love and dances his heart out. But of course Yuri already knew he would like it because they like the same music, whether its rock or techno (IDK what Otabek does?) or anything else. They do the same thing at home, even before they move in together. They sometimes would dance drunk or sometimes they can just be drunk on each other’s laughter ~~and kisses~~.

\+ 1. This is Why I Fell in Love With You

Otabek had been so anxious for this day, but also so happy that his normal stoic personality was completely abandoned. He was a mixture of giddy smiling and nervous groans. It did help when Viktor came into the room he was waiting in to escort him outside. It was close to dusk in St. Petersburg and it was beginning to get a little chilly. But he stood at his place. He waited for the cue of the music and looked up. He saw Yuri standing at the end of the aisle linked arms with his grandfather. He was wearing a light gray suit with a blue button down underneath and a pastel yellow tie and boutonniere. It matched the pastel tie and boutonniere, blue suit, and gray button down Otabek was wearing. It was in that exact moment they looked into each other’s eyes and thought simultaneously, “this is why I fell in love with you”. For the solider’s eyes the Yuri had since the day they met, even if they were glassed over at the moment from holdong back tears. For the sweet smile that Otabek only shared with him and that could light a room, even if it was trembling from holding back a sob.

July 1st, 2021 will always be a day Yuri and Otabek remember…


End file.
